Equilibrium
by hikari eternity
Summary: A veces, cuando se mira al espejo no sabe quién es, o quien se supone que debería ser. Puede ser Akashi, o Seijuurou... y en unas ocasiones es el otro, el intermedio, devorándolos poco a poco desde el subconsciente. —Soy Akashi Seijuurou. Sí, pero no es suficiente.


Hola gente bonita que ha decidido darle una oportunidad a esto.

Es octubre y me sorprende que nadie haya colgado un fic de terror o algo, espero que para la fecha ya tengamos más fics de terror u horror.

KnB no me pertenece, es obra y gracia de Fujimaki Tadatoshi

* * *

><p>Equilibrium<p>

.

—Akashi.

Decían, y él volteaba, alzaba la mirada o decidía qué hacer dependiendo de la voz que le llamara.

Sei-chan, Akashi-kun, Akashicchi, Akachin, capitán, monstruo. Así entre derivados de su apellido lo llamaban y él estaba acostumbrado, así que siempre respondía. Porque en teoría era a él a quien se dirigían, era a él a quien buscaban a quien necesitaban, o en dado caso a quien insultaban.

El problema era cuando se miraba al espejo.

Akashi, se paraba frente a este y contemplaba su rostro durante minutos, repasaba sus facciones buscando, esperando encontrar algo que le dijeran quién era. Sus ojos fijos sobre sí mismo en ocasiones lo desconcertaban, parecían ser de otro y lo miraban desde una perspectiva ajena a la voz en su cabeza. Que podía o no coincidir con lo que sus ojos dijeran.

Había días en que esos ojos le decían débil, lo incitaban a ser más fuerte y a destrozar a todo aquel que se opusiera a sus deseos, a eliminar los obstáculos en su camino sin consideración. Su voz asentía, y él se enfrascaba en entrenamientos arduos, en perfeccionamientos, en su absolutismo. Casi siempre estaban de acuerdo. Ese casi era el quid de la cuestión, porque cuando no lo estaban terminaba ahogado en lapsos de meditación, aunque ciertamente nunca sabía que era lo que meditaba tan profundamente.

Otras ocasiones le miraban con pena, con verdadera lástima, y se llenaban de lágrimas sinceras porque les dolía ver lo que contemplaban, lo que era en ese instante. A lo que se había reducido como ser humano. En esas situaciones no soportaba su imagen durante largo rato, por lo que recaían en el cuadro donde descansaba la fotografía de su madre. Y lloraban más, sufrían por él, por ella, por su padre… por todo lo que era y no sería. A veces Akashi, la voz, su yo interior, estaba de acuerdo y se sumía en lapsos de depresión realmente cortos, como una crisis en los epilépticos. Así pues, lloraba con sentimiento, titiritaba necesitando un abrazo, y le pedía a ella que lo cuidara y guiara porque en verdad la necesitaba. Pero no siempre era así, existían las ocasiones en que su voz estaba en desacuerdo, y aunque sus ojos derramaran agua inútilmente y pareciera de cierto modo acongojado, si alguien estuviera ahí, alguien que le mirara de cerca, alguien que le conociera, se daría cuenta de cómo rechinaba los dientes, de sus puños a sus costados, los nudillos blancos. Furioso con su propia autocompasión, con su patético existir. Como si necesitara de alguien, como si en verdad la extrañara.

Y los peores días eran cuando al mirarse al espejo no sabía qué o a quién estaba mirando.

La piel pálida y tersa bajo la yema de sus dedos, la nariz un tanto chata, las cejas perfectamente delineadas, los labios algo resecos, componiendo una mueca de consternación. Y sus ojos, esos malditos gemelos que se encargaban de atormentarlo. Todo estaba ahí, todo cuanto creía era él, igual que en las fotografías, en teoría era Seijuurou Akashi.

¿Pero quién era?

¿Por qué su voz se callaba, lo sumía en silencio y lo dejaba con pensamientos que le parecían ajenos?

¿Por qué sus ojos le devolvían una imagen tan perfecta que no sabía quién se suponía que era?

—Soy Seijuurou Akashi.

La frase en sus labios sabía a ajenjo, un veneno lento que corroía cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas y lo llenaba de desesperación. ¿Qué podía significar un nombre, cuando el problema radicaba en el hombre? Buscaba indicios sobre Akashi en su interior, esperaba encontrarlo de pie, estoico y con la mirada llena de determinación. Esperaba hallarlo con su hambre de poder, con su superioridad. O a Seijuurou, con su paz y tranquilidad, con su lado emocional más a flor de piel, con su dolor y sus traumas. Cualquiera de ellos estaba bien, los dos extremos le parecían en esos momentos mejor que nada, que a ese intermedio que se miraba al espejo y sabía tanto de sí mismo que asustaba, porque en el fondo sentía, sabía, que era alguien ajeno a Akashi Seijuurou. Porque desmenuzaba sus secretos y absorbía un poco de aquí y otro poco de allá e iba reduciendo a los otros.

Afortunadamente nunca duraba mucho tiempo en la superficie, Akashi era fuerte y decidido y con ayuda del otro se encargaban de sumir nuevamente al tercero, lo dormían en su subconsciente y esperaban otra temporada para que volviera a salir.

No había problema. Él era paciente, se enriquecía con lo que llegaba a él, se hacía fuerte y esperaba a que los otros se debilitaran. Inclusive si esto tardara años, tarde o temprano él terminaría apoderándose del consciente. Más temprano que tarde, él se quedaría con Akashi Seijuurou.

* * *

><p><em>I swim in you, in your dark rivers<em>

_Dive in your mind_

_Search for you monsters, search for resistance_

_Sink into the mud_

_Dance in the halls of insanity_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Equilibrium, Tristania.<em>**

* * *

><p>Sí, esto es raro y no es terror ni nada por el estilo, simplemente me apeteció escribirlo.<p>

Puede que tenga un capítulo más, aunque no estoy segura. En cualquier caso lo estaría publicando la próxima semana si es que me decido a hacerlo. Y ese sí sería de horror o algo así.

En cuanto a mis otras actualizaciones, bueno, sólo esperen a que termine "Hope" y entonces espero enfocarme en "Cazador de estrellas".

Anímense a comentar, que como una chica publicó: si sólo añaden a favoritos es como si me manosearan las tetas y luego corrieran (creo que así era), pero es una campaña.

Cuídense.


End file.
